Athanatism Implements
Implements used with athanatism grant the occultist power over positive and negative energy. 'Associated School: '''Necromancy. '''Implements: '''Crystalline items, bones, items of spiritual significance. '''Resonant Power: '''Each time the occultist invests mental focus into an athanatism implement, the implement grants the following resonant power. The implement’s bearer gains the benefits of this power until the occultist refreshes his focus. ''Spirit Ward (Su): The implement aligns itself with its bearer’s animating energy and shuns its opposite. If the wearer or holder of the implement is normally harmed by positive energy, they gain positive energy resistance equal to the amount of mental focus invested in the implement, up to a maximum amount equal to three times your occultist level. Otherwise, they gain an equal amount of negative energy resistance instead. 'Basic Focus Power: '''All occultists who learn to use athanatism implements gain the following focus power. ''Athanatic Touch (Su): While you are psionically focused, you can pulse discordant energy through your hand as a standard action. When you do, make a melee touch attack against a creature within your reach. This touch deals damage equal to 1d8 points + 1d8 points for every 2 occultist levels you possess beyond 1st, up to a maximum number of dice per touch equal to the amount of mental focus remaining in this implement. This damage comes from a mix of positive and negative energy meant to disrupt the animating essence of any creature, and as such damages all creatures equally. 'Focus Powers: '''In addition to gaining the base focus power, occultists who learn to use athanatism implements can select from the following focus powers when choosing the powers gained from their focus powers class feature. ''Athanatic Aura (Su): While you are psionically focused, you project an aura of discomforting life and death around you, sickening other creatures within 10 feet. As this effect interferes with the animating energies of those around you, creatures that are normally immune to being sickened are still sickened by this ability. You may suppress or resume this aura as a free action. Courage (Su): While you are psionically focused and wear or hold this implement, you gain a deflection bonus to your AC against incorporeal touch attacks equal to your Intelligence bonus (if any). In addition, you can expend 1 point of mental focus as an immediate action when an incorporeal creature attacks you to lock it into a semi-physical form. That creature must succeed at a Reflex save or become unable to actively pass through creatures and objects for one minute (although other creatures can still pass through it, and it retains its incorporeal traits). A manifested ghost under the effect of this ability cannot flee to the Ethereal Plane until this duration expires. You must be at least 5th level to select this focus power. Exhume Spirit (Su): By meditating adjacent to a corpse for one hour, you expend 3 points of mental focus to bind the corpse’s imprint to your shadow. While it is bound, your shadow changes appearance slightly to reflect the traits of the deceased creature, and occasionally moves on its own in a pantomime of the creature’s personality. At any time, you can mentally ask the shadow a question as if with a speak with dead ''spell, at which point the answer flows into your mind. You may ask one question in this way per 2 occultist levels. This imprint remains a part of your shadow until you do not invest any focus points into an athanatism implement when you refresh your mental focus or until you bind another imprint to your shadow (at which point the old one vanishes). This ability merely draws on the corpse's psychic impression; it has no effect on the creature's soul. ''Life Inversion (Su): As an immediate action when a creature within close range (25 feet + 5 feet per 2 occultist levels) uses a spell or effect that would heal hit point damage, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to attempt to invert it. The effect’s target (or targets) must succeed at a Will save or take damage equal to the amount they would have been healed for. A successful save means they are healed as normal. You must be at least 5th level to select this focus power. Spectral Projection (Su): As a standard action, you can expend 2 points of mental focus to expel your soul from your body, wrapping it in athanatic power to keep it from passing on. While you are in this form, your physical body falls into an unresponsive coma, and you become an intangible presence, much like a ghost. You gain the incorporeal subtype and a fly speed equal to your land speed, with perfect maneuverability. Your AC and saving throws are the same as your corporeal body (including bonuses from equipment). If you are struck by an attack or affected by a magical or psionic effect, or you yourself make an attack or use an ability on another creature, you snap back to your body and awaken immediately afterward resolving it. If another creature forced you back, you still take the damage or suffer the effects that made you return to your body. You also snap back to your body if it is harmed while you are away. Otherwise, you can remain in your spectral form for as long as you wish (though your physical body may begin to dehydrate or starve). You must be at least 11th level to select this focus power. Spiritual Interference (Su): As a standard action, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to twist a creature’s spirit, momentarily disconnecting them from their mind and trapping them in a state of confusion. Make a melee touch attack. If it hits, the target must succeed at a Will save or become confused and fall unconscious for a number of rounds equal to your Intelligence modifier. Each round, at the end of its turn, the target may attempt a new saving throw to wake up, although it remains confused for the duration even if it succeeds. This is a mind-affecting effect. You must be at least 7th level to select this focus power. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Occult